


The Mile High Club

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Attendant! Oikawa, Flight attendant AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Passenger! Iwaizumi, Things done in public that really should not be done in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work is a bitch for Oikawa's favourite regular business passenger. It's his duty as an attendant to cater to every passenger's whim. Just this time, he takes matters in to his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

“Our flight will be just over an hour and fifteen minutes thanks to some strong winds. We expect a small amount of turbulence on route from Tokyo to Sendai. We expect to touchdown in Sendai for 11:45pm, and we hope you enjoy your flight.” The captain made his usual pre-flight talk followed by the rambling on about snack carts, rules, safety procedures, seatbelt warnings, so on and so forth. The flight itself was near empty. Despite the plane usually taking not far off 150 passengers, only about 20 or 30 had decided to book themselves on the night flight. It wasn’t unusual for the evening flights to be underbooked and understaffed, with most passengers converging towards the more comfortable middle of the flight (there was no rush to get off, so no clamouring for front and back seats to skip waiting for people to reclaim their hand luggage), or in the business class seats. Iwaizumi, however, had found himself neatly nestled in his usual aisle seat towards the back of the plane. It was near enough to where Oikawa carried out his usual staff duties, preparing food or handling money from passengers buying said food. He often found his travelling intruded by Oikawa’s attempts at gaining the attention of his favourite passenger, and would always shoot him down despite the fact he quite blatantly attempted to gain his attention, ordering unnecessary amount of drinks, asking for magazines, and so clearly staring as Oikawa bent over to pick up litter, or squatting down to talk to a child struggling with air sickness or changes in the air pressure getting to their ears.

 

“Snacks? Drinks?” Oikawa ran the trolley down the aisle to little intrusion. The odd passenger or two would ask for a drink to take them through the night, but it took little time at all for Oikawa to just outright stop in front of Iwaizumi rather than casually stroll past like he was contractually obliged to do. “You seem like you want something tonight, sir, what can I get you?”

 

“Coke.”

 

“No coffee on your evening flights?”

 

“I don’t want to wire myself up to be able to drive home. I’m being picked up by a business colleague. Just a can of coke and a plastic cup to go with it will do.” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, rather distracted by what looked like a far more stressed, beaten down and exhausted Iwaizumi than usual.

 

“You sure? You don’t look yourself.”

 

“I’m tired and work is shit.”

 

“Stiff drink, perhaps? Two for ¥500.”

 

“Coke.”

 

“Anything you say, sir.” Oikawa pushed the trolley to the end of the isle while calling out to Iwaizumi “We’re out of cups. Let me just get one from the back. Give me two moments, sir.”

 

 

There was usually two other attendants at the back of the plane on a standard flight, but now it was just Oikawa with one other attendant at the front of the plane preparing bits and pieces for later in the flight. Oikawa grabbed a plastic cup and can of coke from the trolley, blatantly lying to Iwaizumi’s face about said lack of plastic cups.

 

“Iwaizumi being tired and stressed. Well, it’s my job to make sure every passenger is happy. It just so happens that there are some people I’ll go the extra mile for,” Oikawa thought to himself. He formulated a quick idea, digging through some of the storage boxes for items available on the in-flight shop. He heard a call signal go off from Iwaizumi’s seat, he was obviously waiting for his drink and not appreciating Oikawa taking his sweet time to do so. He really was in a frustrated mood, but that was okay in Oikawa’s mind. He had plans to take care of that quite promptly. He returned to the in-flight storage boxes, digging around their pharmaceutical box, a couple of bottles of sunscreen, Vaseline, chap sticks, but more importantly for him, a pack of pre-lubricated condoms that were usually only sold on evening flights on in-flight catalogues for adults rather than children’s menus. He charged himself, paying out of his own pocket for them, then unwrapped the box, pulled out packet out and put it in the bottom of Iwaizumi’s plastic cup. He slotted the unopened coke can on top to conceal it until the moment Iwaizumi took it out, and made his way back to Iwaizumi’s seat to deliver it.

 

“Finally. What took so long? Is the cup shortage that bad?”

 

“Indeed it is. That’ll be ¥200. Let me just sign off the receipt for you. And here we are. Have a good flight, sir.” Oikawa’s tone grew awfully perverse towards the end of his sentence, and he slunk off back to the staff area at the back. Iwaizumi dislodged his can from the plastic cup to see the awfully familiar square packet sitting at the bottom, looking on in more shock than disgust, then seeing anything but Oikawa’s signature scrawled over the receipt.

 

“What the hell is this?” Iwaizumi muttered to himself, slipping reading glasses out of his pocket and giving a closer inspection to the receipt.

 

“Go 2 bathroom. Say ‘no’ when prompted ;)” Any normal passenger would sue at this point. Iwaizumi, however, would reluctantly take up on the offer. Oikawa watched as he waited for Iwaizumi to make his move towards the airplane bathroom, eventually going in. He waited and waited for a few minutes before Oikawa slunk by, stood outside and knocked on the door before calling out “are you okay in there?”

 

“No.” Iwaizumi recalled the instructions on the receipt.

 

“What’s the matter? Air sick? Do you need water? Can you let me in?” Oikawa had a small plastic bottle of water in hand. Iwaizumi unlocked the door for a moment, Oikawa slipped in and locked the door behind him. Mission accomplished.

 

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi pulled the pre-lubricated condom out of his pocket and looked at it with uncertainty, until Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi’s hip and sat him down on the shut lid of the toilet, then sitting on his lap.

 

“You’re looking pretty beat up and down with life. I’m fixing that. I give us 30 minutes before we have to get back to our seats for landing. You’re not going to last that long, right?” Iwaizumi’s cheeks were flushed red at Oikawa’s forwardness and confidence in his abilities. “I can make it last that long. If you want me to!”

 

“Go… for it?” Iwaizumi’s hesitant acceptance was met as total acceptance from Oikawa who tilted his head in initiation, Iwaizumi following suit as their lips met. Oikawa’s eyes shut while Iwaizumi noticed every detail of Oikawa up close, how clear and well kept his skin was, the cheap smell of the complimentary cologne from his workplace, how soft his hands felt running over his neck and through his hair, how he never faltered when their noses brushed together in Oikawa’s surprisingly passionate yet almost one-sided kiss. The softness of his lips were beautifully contrasting the playfulness of Oikawa gently nibbling at his lip. Iwaizumi craved more, and he knew that that was exactly what Oikawa was about to give him.

 

Oikawa broke their embrace and rolled over on Iwaizumi’s lap, struggling in the compact space of the bathroom cubicle until Oikawa was facing away from Iwaizumi, held by a tight cuddle at his waist. Oikawa’s hands teased around until they unbuttoned his own work pants, kicking his shoes off, then sliding off his trousers and socks, not wasting their precious and limited time on dealing with the button up waistcoat branded with the company logo, leaving it on. It wasn’t like there was anything Iwaizumi needed that wasn’t below the belt. Oikawa guided Iwaizumi’s hand to his already stiff cock, and wrapping his own arm around Iwaizumi’s nape behind him. Taking the blatant signal, Iwaizumi started slowly stroking Oikawa’s cock, Oikawa moaning softly as close to Iwaizumi’s ear as possible. He grinded his hips on Iwaizumi’s waist in the meantime, feeling the thickness of his bulge, uncomfortably tight in his pants until he couldn’t bear to ignore it any longer.

 

“Tell me if you get close.” Oikawa went from taking orders on the job to dishing them out to Iwaizumi. “And shirt off.” Oikawa hadn’t done the same to himself, but he wasn’t wasting the opportunity to appreciate Iwaizumi’s spectacularly toned body in full. He unbuckled the belt around Iwaizumi’s waist, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as Oikawa teased down the zip of his fly, his pants being pulled down soon after, and the underwear following suit. There wasn’t room for Oikawa to get Iwaizumi to stand up and examine his sculpted form from all angles, the slightly more obscured view of his body still spectacular and sufficing for Oikawa. The heat of Oikawa’s breath against the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock was only topped by the trailing of his tongue from the base to the tip of his shaft in terms of teasing him. Iwaizumi was starting to get really, really desperate for Oikawa to just do anything, and he got his wish. The heat of Oikawa’s mouth surrounded the tip of his cock, his tongue lightly flicking at the tip and lapping up the droplets of precum Iwaizumi was leaking. The cool air sent a shiver up his spine as Oikawa pulled off, wrapping his lips around the base of his cock and swirling his tongue around until he enveloped Iwaizumi’s cock with the warmth of his mouth again, easing himself down further and further until his dick had disappeared down Oikawa’s throat. He bobbed his head up and down, relishing in Iwaizumi’s groaning every time he felt the tip of his cock at the back of Oikawa’s throat. He loosely gripped Oikawa’s hair, not forcing him down by any means but moving in time with Oikawa’s movements, feeling as if he was controlling his own pleasure, and with Oikawa more than happy to help.

 

“Stop. Stop. Close.” Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa aside quickly, Oikawa having to quickly slam the palm of his hand on to the floor for stability, using his other to wipe a smear of saliva off his cheek.

 

“Already? So much for making good use of our half hour. It’s only been… fifteen minutes? What the fuck!?”

 

“Well you did say you’d make it last the whole thirty.” Iwaizumi smirked as Oikawa looked at his watch in shock. He snapped back in to the situation, trying to put that to the back of his mind and get right back in to the thick of the action. Iwaizumi grabbed the condom from before and started unwrapping the packet, only for Oikawa to snatch it out of his hand.

 

“Ah ah ah. Allow me.” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi’s cock a little more attention with his lips, quick bursts of pleasure until he pulled off, placed the condom at the tip and unrolled it down, the pre-lubrication already dripping its way down and at risk of being wasted. Oikawa caught the droplets creeping down with his middle and index finger before hauling himself back on to Iwaizumi’s lap. His free arm wrapped itself around Iwaizumi’s neck for support while the other eased one finger, then a second inside of his hole. Oikawa pressed his face in to Iwaizumi’s bare collarbone, silencing himself to avoid any sort of detection from his colleagues or the passengers. One finger started twitching inside of him, followed by another, twirling and swirling around delightfully against his p-spot, his grip around Iwaizumi’s neck tightening as he prepped himself for something significantly thicker and significantly more pleasurable.

 

Oikawa held the base of Iwaizumi’s cock with one hand, his hips sinking slowly until he felt his tip coming in to contact with him. He slowly eased himself down until they were cut short by a knock on the door.

 

“Everything okay in there? Oikawa? Is the passenger alright?” A concerned attendant had walked past.

 

“Yeah, we’re fine, he’s just really bad with travel sickness right now. I’m keeping good care of him.” As soon as Oikawa spoke, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and covered his own mouth before easing himself down on to Iwaizumi’s cock, his eyes closing blissfully once his entire length was inside him. Iwaizumi groaned with pleasure, loud enough for the attendant outside to hear. “Hear that? He’s really not good. We’ll be okay until we have to land.” Oikawa stuttered out nervously with Iwaizumi’s cock deep inside him, pressing against his sensitive spots. He pushed Iwaizumi’s hand back over his mouth to silence him until the coast was clear.

 

“Alright. I’ll finish up collecting trash. Try to be out when seatbelts re-engage.” The attendant walked away and Oikawa immediately let go of Iwaizumi’s wrist, pushing it away from his mouth and collapsing in to Iwaizumi’s chest.

 

“You can fuck me now.” Oikawa pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi started bucking his hip slowly, picking up pace until he hit his rhythm bouncing Oikawa on his cock. Oikawa returned to burying his face in to Iwaizumi’s collarbone, a mix of sloppily kissing him, marking him and trying to muffle his moaning from everyone to hear outside, as if the slick sound of lubricant wasn’t abundantly clear each time Iwaizumi bucked his hips and buried his cock deeper inside of Oikawa. It was a struggle in its own right for Iwaizumi to keep himself quiet given he had two hands on Oikawa’s thighs, spreading them far enough for each of his thrusts to push all of Oikawa’s on weight down on to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was loving every second of the deeper penetration. His cock was twitching and beads of precum trickled down his shaft, his constant muffled whimpering seeming as if Oikawa was ready to climax hands free at any moment. Said muffled whimpering became more like whining, Oikawa’s body not knowing how to cope, the more and the longer that Iwaizumi kept slamming his cock against Oikawa’s prostate. His vice grip around Iwaizumi’s neck was almost restrictive, Oikawa’s back arching inwards towards Iwaizumi leaving his chest wanting to burst out of his buttoned up waistcoat, his toes curling in the air, spread over Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi put a hand against the back of Oikawa’s head, pushing him a little more against his shoulder and muffling him more as he felt Oikawa’s insides tightening around his cock. Moments later, the heat of Oikawa’s cum was coating Iwaizumi’s chest and stomach, Iwaizumi using his free hand to grab the base of Oikawa’s cock and softly stroke it, almost driving him wild with pleasure and milking him for each last drop, only stopping as Iwaizumi felt himself drawing close around the constant tightening around his cock.

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi groaned softly in to his ear. “Fuck.” Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from bucking harder and rougher in to Oikawa’s already sensitive hole as he was pushed over his limit, plateauing before climaxing inside of Oikawa. He thrusted a few more times before the overstimulation held him back, drawing his hips back and sliding his cock out as it rested between Oikawa’s cheeks, losing hardness as he pulled the used and filled condom off. He covered for their little lie by putting it inside of a complimentary sick bag inside the bathroom cabin, planning to dispose of it once they got off the plane. Iwaizumi put his hands under Oikawa’s arms, pulling him up to a standing position. Oikawa’s knees were weak and he looked dazed, struggling to stand up and seeming lightheaded. Iwaizumi wiped off his cock with some tissue then sorted Oikawa’s clothes from his own, dressing himself and moving out of the way to give Oikawa room to do the same. They smiled at each other until Oikawa spoke.

 

“Well, this is my last flight of the day. I guess we’ll both be going on our way and seeing each other next time you’re on one of my flights.” Oikawa played innocence in his blatant attempt to get Iwaizumi to bring him home once he got off work.

 

“Oh I’m sure my ride home won’t mind a plus one.”

 

“And I can be your ride once you get home.”

 

“Again?”

 

“Oh yeah.” They came out of the bathroom together just in time for landing to begin. The other attendant on board immediately checked up on them once they emerged.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

 

“A stiff drink.” Iwaizumi smirked as he replied.

 

“And Oikawa, jesus, you look worse off than the guy who’s been throwing up the entire time.”

 

“Well, you know I’ll do whatever it takes to help the passengers, even at my own expense.”

 

“You’re a role model for all of us.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi smirked nervously at each other as they took their seats for the oncoming landing. Oikawa gave some parting words before they briefly went their separate ways.

 

“I’ll meet you in the arrivals terminal. I shouldn’t take too long to get out of here once we land. Try to conserve that energy in the meantime, mister travel sickness.”

 

“You look like you need to rest more than I do.” Iwaizumi met Oikawa’s teasing words with his own equally as playful retort.

 

“If being with you leaves me looking like I need a rest, then I’ll be happily look exhausted all the time.”

 

“You’re so sleazy.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I do.”


End file.
